


Shut the Fuck Up

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Gay, M/M, Sex, Top Hank Anderson, hank is done with connors bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: Hank isn't happy with the way Connor has been acting. So Hank shuts him up.





	Shut the Fuck Up

Today is was raining outside and Hank didn’t feel like getting wet today so Connor and him stayed inside the office that evening. Hank would’ve left if he realized how much of a smartass Connor was today. The boy had quite the attitude today. Every time Hank would say something, Connor would always have something to reply with. And that's how Hank found himself in the bathroom splashing water in his face. 

The bathroom is quiet. The only noises were himself mumbling and the running of the water. No one dared enter the bathroom after seeing Hank walk into it fuming. 

In the mirror Hank sees a door open and automatically knows who the bastard is.

“Connor if you don't leave me the fuck alone i'm gonna beat the fuck out of you.”

The body behind him stood still. They made no noises. It was Connor alright.

“I just wanted to see what the problem was. You've been in here for an awful long time.”

“Yeah, I wonder why.” The man grumbled.

“Your health seems fine. You could lose some weight and stop eating foods with high cholesterol but other than that you are in good shape. Very strong and you see like you have a lot of… stamina. Lieutenant, why are you in here?”

The robot behind Hank was seriously getting on his nerves and at the moment he didn't really want to hear anything about his ‘health’. 

Hank turned around and looked the android in the eyes before pinning him to the wall behind him. 

“I’m in here because you're starting to piss me off. Today you've been a real dickhead and im not dealing with it anymore.”

 

Connor smiled from under him and that's pissed Hank off even more.

“I have no memory of what youre talking about Lieutenant.”

“You know damn well what im talking about!” The detective yelled.

“Lieutenant I respect you whenever I can. I wouldn't do something so rude.” The android’s smile not leaving his face as he places his own hands on the wall behind him.

Hank was about to walk out when a little chuckle was heard from Connor. So the android thought this was funny? Huh?

“I was drinking my coffee today and you quite literally told me that coffee can make humans happy and that I should drink it more.”

Connor’s smile was still displayed on his face and Hank just wanted to smack it off.

“When I was on my computer I was having troubles with it and you told me to ‘turn it off and back on again’.”

“See Hank. I’ve been good this entire day.”

“Connor, when I started talking about sumo you gave me a list on why my dog can't wrestle. You know damn well that I know he can’t wrestle.”

“But Hank he really can’t wrestle. Dogs are incapable of knowing the rules of the traditional sumo wrestling.”

Just because of that little comment and Connor’s smirk Hank wanted to laugh bu this was serious and Connor needed to know when not to talk and when to talk.

“Come with me right now.”

“Hank don’t be mad at me. I’ve been super nice to you all day and you're still gonna punish me?”

Hank was not having Connor talking back so he grabbed his arm and walked him out of the bathroom. They walked their way to the locker room and showers. Whoever made eye contact either a glare from Hank or a help from Connor. 

The locker room wasn’t that far from their office but it was far enough so no one could hear if anything happened in it. He only knew this from past encounters in the showers with some coworkers.

Hank open the door to the room and pushed Connor inside. He then locked the locker room door and walked over to his locker. Inside he had ‘things’ only a few people knew about, like those coworkers he mentons. He quickly found a ‘thing’ and put it in his jean pocket making it so Connor couldn’t even see it.

He turned around to the android and walked up to him looking angry. Connor gulped even though he didn't need to. 

“So Lieutenant, what's my punishment? A smack, a punch, spanking, a time out?”

All Hank did was smirk and pin him to the lockers. Connor was surprised and tried to push off but before he used his full strength, Hank smashed his lips onto Connor’s. Connor felt a leg between his legs and he moaned. Hank moved his lips from Connor’s to his neck. He nipped and licked while exploring his neck. Suddenly Connor groans really loud which caused Hank to be harder than he already was. 

“Hank please!”

“That’s not my name”

Connor was confused now and tried to stop the next moan from coming out. 

“But Hank Anderson is your na-” The android’s head fell back as he groaned out the rest.

Hank put his hand under the robot’s dress shirt and finds a perky nipple waiting to be played which by the hardness off it. Hank rolled the nub between his fingers and bit at Connor’s collar bone.

“Lieutenant!”

 

“There you go baby.”

 

“What was that?” Connor looked down at the detective.

“Nothing really, just a sign that your nipples are extra sensitive.” He pinched again causing a low groan to come out.

“Why are you doing this Lieutenant?”

Hank didn’t answer at first. He was still working on the boy’s sensitive areas enjoying the reactions he was getting.

“Because you have been a real pain in my ass all day and i really want to return the favor. Also it pleasures me to see you so undone. Your hair all messy, your clothes every which way, your eyes blown wide open and that’s just from a little foreplay.” The officer kissed Connor again with more passion before.

 

The android didn’t know what to say. Well he couldn’t really say anything when Hank had his tongue down his throat. He didn't want to say anything. So Connor stood there and enjoyed all the things Hank was doing to him.

Connor didn’t like how he was getting all the attention and he wanted to help the Lieutenant with his problem. 

Hank felt a hand on his crotch and moaned slightly. The hand started to palm Hank through his jeans and slipped their way inside of his boxers.

Hank pulled the android’s jacket off him and threw it to the side. He unbuttoned the shirt and kissed his collar bone to his ear. He suscked on the lobe before whispering, “take your pants off, now.”.

The android didn't even hesitate before he was standing there in only in his briefs and loose shirt. He looked beautiful and Hank didn't realize until now that he’s wanted this for a while. Hank was still fully clothed with his fly zipper down.

“This isn’t fair Lieutenant. You get to see me but I don’t get to see that wonderf-”

 

“Did I say you could talk?”

 

“Well no but I don’t work for y-”

“If you say another word I’m walking out.”

“Word.”

Hank turned around and headed to the door. He was close to unlocking it when Connor grabbed his jacket from behind and wouldn’t let go.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again.”

 

“What won’t you do?”

The tug on his jacket became harder and Hank knew he won.

“I promise I won’t be a smartass.”

“ ‘I promise I won’t be a smartass’....”

“I promise I won’t be a smartass Lieutenant.”

Hank grabbed Connor from behind him and pushed him onto the door before kissing him and grabbing the throbbing in Connor’s briefs. The android moaned out louder than before and Hank took that chance to invite himself into Connor’s mouth. 

As Connor and him made out the officer took off his jacket and threw it to the other clothes. Connor’s hand once again trailed down to the Lieutenant's boxers and pulled out his dick. He stroked it slowly before he started to pick up the pace. Hank tried not to thrust into the hand as much as he wanted to. His groans were lost in Connor’s mouth making the android smirk.

Connor pulled away first and got on his knees in front of the lieutenant. He quickly replace his hand with his mouth and sucked. Hank was bucking his hips while keeping one hand on the door, the other in Connor’s hair. 

“Have y-you done thi-this before?”

“All Connor could do was shake his head no”

The android pulled off but kept stroking with his hand. 

“I’ve seen you masturbate to graphic videos on your computer and I was curious so I practiced giving….you... a blowjob with a banana.” There was now there was a tint of blue on the robot’s cheeks which looked absolutely adorable from this angle.

“You dirty motherfucker. You practiced on a banana while I was jerking off in the other room?”

Connor looked away from Hank’s eyes and replace his hands with his mouth again. He bobbed his head perfectly with Hank’s rhythm.  
“Bet you were listening to me moan and imagining it was from you giving me a blowjob. You are a naughty one Connor.” Hank growled out, causing Connor to whimper.

Connor picked up the pace and worked on Hank’s dick like it was a meal. Hank groaned out as he shot his load in Connor’s mouth. He was tired when he looked down at Connor. The boy looked up and swallowed everybit of cum he could. That alone caused Hank’s cock to twitch again.

He grabbed the boy and pulled him up to meet his lips again. They walked over to the bench and Hank layed Connor down on it. He pulled away and stood up while looking at the android.

“Lay on your stomach.”

The android did just that.

Hank pulled down Connor’s briefs and looked at the view of his pretty little android. He smacked the round ass causing a loud yelp from Connor. He smiled and then walked over to his locker again. He grabbed the lube and a condom from his duffle bag and walked back over to Connor who was still on the bench.

“What’s that Lieutenant?”

“Oh just something so this whole thing will be easier and safer. Has anyone ever done something like this before to you?”

“N-No you would be my first. But I have seen the people in your videos do it.”

Hank smiled and smacked Connor’s other ass cheek. 

“You naughty motherfucker.”

“Naughty for you.”

Hank squirted some lube on his fingers and circled around Connor’s entrance.

“I don’t exactly know if this will hurt or not because you’re and android and all.”

“I can activate all nerve systems. Then I will feel everything like a human can.”

“Please do.”

Hank pushed his finger into the tight heat and Connor immediately clenched. He waited until his android relaxed and then started to thrust in the finger. 

“Hank that fe-feels so strange.”

“I know.”

He added a second finger and kept the same pace he did with the first. He started to scissor inside of Connor and caused him to moan out, “Hank!”.

Hank stopped moving and doing everything. Connor stayed on the bench and whimpered. He pushed back on the fingers but nothing happened.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant. Really I didn’t mean to call you by your name. Please don’t stop! Please continue!”

 

The android begged from under Hank and Hank loved every part of it. 

“Don’t do it again. Now shut up unless I ask you something.”

“Got it.”

“What was that?”

 

Connor clenched around the fingers and whined.

“That’s what I thought.”

Hank picked up the pace again and added a third finger. Connor moaned and whined from below Hank as he thrusted faster.

Connor screamed out, “Lieutenant!”, and started to shake.

“What was that baby boy?”

 

“I do-don’t know. What do y-you think it was?”

 

“I think we found your prostate.”

Hank thrusted his fingers in a couple more times, hitting the little bundle of nerve wires, before he pulled them out.

“No…”

“Did you say something?”

Connor shook his head.

“Good.”

Hank put the condom on and some lube on his cock and lined himself up with Connor’s entrance. He grabbed onto the android’s mid section and pulled him up so he was in his hands and knees on the bench. Hank had one foot on the ground and one knee on the bench.

“Con, remember when I told you to turn your nerves on?”

“Yes.”

“Keep. Them. On.” And just like that Hank pushed into Connor. Connor screamed and distracted himself long enough for Hank to push in all the way. He stayed there and didn’t dare to move. Connor stayed there while tears fell from his eyes.

“Hank it hurts so much!”

Hank rubbed circles under his android’s shirt and onto his back.

“I know baby. It will get better.”

“Why did you tell me to activate my nerves? They hurt so much.”

“I wanted you to feel what it's like to be human. Also this is punishment for being a pain in my ass.”

“But now you’re a pain in mine!”

They stayed there for sometime before Connor slowly rocked onto Hank. The detective started to thrust softly into his android and picked up his speed but not too much. 

“Faster!”

 

“Faster what?”

“Fuck me faster Lieutenant!”

Surprised by Connor’s language he thrusted harder and faster. The android was now a moaning mess as Hank buried himself deeper into the tight heat of Connor. 

“Oh my god! I have wanted this for so long!”

“Wait, you've been trying to get me to fuck you. Haven’t you? You son of a bitch. So you’ve been a dick this whole time on purpose.”

“I’m sor-”

“Shut the fuck up, right now.” 

Connor whimpered from the aggressive voice. They both were panting and Hank was sweating. Connor felt like he was sweating but it was from him over heating.

Hank finds the bundle of nerve wires again and hits it repetitively. Connor feels a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gets fucked into by the strong officer. He felt like he was gonna break as his ass was pounded over and over again. The Lieutenant's pace was starting to slow down and be sloppy but so was his own pace. Conner felt a hand on his cock and it started to stroke him while being timed with each thrust. The feeling was too much and Connor came all over the hand and the bench. Hank came soon after and pulled out of the android. He takes off the condom and walks over to the trash to throw it away. Connor lays there still tired from their encounter.

Hank digs through his pocket and slips a average sized vibrator inside of Connor. The android yelps at the strange intrusion,sits up, and tries to push it out when Hank pushes it back in. The vibrator layed perfectly on the android’s ‘prostate’, causing a low moan. 

The Lieutenant pulls a remote out of his jeans and looks Connor straight in the eye before turning it on. The small vibrator goes off and the android falls back onto the bench. Hank turns it off and walks over to another bench. He pulls his pants back up and puts on his jacket.

“Everytime you say something stupid or assy I will turn this bad boy on. You will keep your nerves on the whole day until after work, where we will go to my house and have a very long night together. Understood?”

Connor sits up and stares at the Lieutenant in shock. Hank turns on the remote and Connor groans loud while shaking. Hank turns it off and walks to the door. 

“Clean up your mess and get back to the office. We have work to do.”


End file.
